The invention relates to latching mechanisms for containers having side walls which are joined together at their edges by a series of slip pin hinges. In particular, the invention relates to a latching mechanism which unitizes and rigidifies the side walls of the container by preventing disengagement of the slip pin hinges.
The transportation and storage of products and materials often requires that the products or materials be placed in a container or pallet to protect the contents. Containers for shipping the products may be either disposable or reusable. Reusable containers which are not collapsible remain bulky when empty, increasing the expense of returning them to the remote site. As a result, collapsible containers have been employed to reduce storage space and to reduce transportation cost during the return transportation of the containers.
The side walls of these collapsible containers are often joined by a series of slip pin hinges located on the adjacent edges of the side walls. When adjacent side walls are joined together by slip pin hinges, a gap is created between the hook lugs and the barrel lugs of the slip pin hinges. Because the containers experience substantial jarring and vibration during shipment, the hook lugs often disengage the barrel lugs. As a result, the side walls of the container collapse, causing the contents of the container to be damaged.